lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic Dimensions
Sonic Dimensions is a playable Sonic the Hedgehog level in LEGO Dimensions, when you purchase 71244 Level Pack. Story Mode Plot What starts off as a normal LEGO recreation of a level from Sonic the Hedgehog turns on its head when Doctor Eggman lays his hand on some of the Keystones in order to rule over the world. It's up to the player and Sonic to stop Eggman and his plans and save the Sonic the Hedgehog World. Walkthrough Rule Breaker * 185,000 studs Abilities Needed to Complete the Level 100% * Illumination * Technology * Slurp Access * LEGO Constructs * Super Strength (In order to access Breakfast Kingdom) * Laser (In order to access Breakfast Kingdom) * Sword Switch * Charge Transfer Citizen in Peril * Big the Cat In Breakfast Kingdom, you'll see Big almost drowning in a vat of coffee. To save him, you'll need characters with the Technology Ability to get him out of the vat. The level starts with an opening related to the old Sonic games with Sonic holding a ring in front of a rift. Then you play through Green Hill Zone to Tails' Lab to tell him he's got the last Chaos Emerald until Eggman shows up to get the last one for his collection of emeralds, so he gave him a choice, either to save his friends or to stop him with a keystone device, which he can control the dimensions for years to come, until he gets distracted by Sonic's usual complements which gave him time to save Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Big, then Sonic asks if anybody has seen Amy anywhere. Then the device activates which then sends Eggman and the emeralds to an unknown location, until when Big, Knuckles and Shadow got sucked into another location, Sonic then tells Tails to think of a plan while he was gone. Sonic and Eggman were near the ocean and after the fight, then send them to space, which he summons his 3 metal counterparts, Robo, Mecha, and Metal Sonic, which he defeats. One of the scraps hit the device and 3 Portals came up, releasing some objects, so Sonic ran after him until a blue light came through and Chaos appears in a puddle. Transcript Main article: Sonic Dimensions/Transcript Trivia * The title of the level is a play on the title of LEGO Dimensions. * Some zones (such as Green Hill Zone) were partially developed by Sonic Team. * Aperture Science, Retro Wreckage and Sonic Dimensions are the only Level Pack levels that are connected directly to LEGO Dimensions. ** Coincidentally (or intentionally), they are all video game franchises. * Sonic's quote towards Chaos: "Chaos. I'm taking you down like it's 1999.", is a reference to the international release date of Sonic Adventure, where Chaos debuted. * As a nod to Sonic R, Tails Doll appears in the Marble Zone section of the level, albeit as a prop. * After Big the Cat unintentionally knocks Omochao, he is rescued by Knuckles the Echidna. This could be a subtle reference to the fact that the then-current voices of Omochao and Knuckles (Laura Bailey and Travis Willingham) are married in real life. * Multiple Sega Genesis/Mega Drive consoles can sometimes be found in levels, a console is also seen alongside a piano and some badniks after the boss fights against Sonic's metallic counterparts. * During the cutscene where Sonic returns to his friends in the rift, Batman, Gandalf the Grey and Wyldstyle are noticed by them in the distance. This is the second level pack they make an appearance in, the first being A Book and a Bad Guy. * This is the second-longest Level Pack Level, the longest being Mission: Impossible. * This level pack currently has the most boss battles in any pack, totalling in 5. * If you break an invincibility box with Super Sonic, he will coincidentally resemble Hyper Sonic. * The infamous barrel gimmick from Carnival Night Zone in Sonic the Hedgehog 3 makes a reappearance in the Marble section of the level. * Due to Sega not owning the copyrights to much of the Genesis Sonic the Hedgehog music (which were written by Japanese new wave/RnB band Dreams Come True), most of the sections of the level use similar-sounding original compositions to replace the original music, with the exception of Emerald Coast, which uses the original Emerald Coast theme from Sonic Adventure, the Death Egg sections which uses Eggman's theme from Sonic Adventure and Labyrinth, which uses the theme of Lost Labyrinth Zone from Sonic 4: Episode I. * The water sections found in Green Hill and Labyrinth are able to drown any character, even otherwise invulnerable characters such as Superman, Wonder Woman, and Supergirl. * If the player has the captions on near the start of the final boss fight with Chaos, they will show Dr. Eggman saying “The Microphone is still on, isn’t it?” but no voice audio is played. Category:Levels Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Year 2 Category:Wave 7 Category:2016 Category:Index Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Levels Category:Level Pack Levels Category:Year 2 Levels